


Accommodation switch (part 2)

by PinkHuskeyDerp



Series: Accommodation switch [2]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 05:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11776416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkHuskeyDerp/pseuds/PinkHuskeyDerp
Summary: Mary just bought the house and goes to check it out together with the Wright sisters.





	Accommodation switch (part 2)

With a spring in her step, Mary trotted down the stairs that lead to the mayor's office. She halted in front of the door of the Publick Occurences and knocked a chipper melody on it. It took a while before anyone inside reacted, but eventually the door creaked open, revealing Nat. Mary kept silent. She simply smirked and let a certain key dangle back and forth from her finger. Natalie's face lit up.

"Sis!"

Piper peeked her head out from upstairs. "Hm?" When she noticed the key, she didn't even wait for an answer.

"Hold on, let me get my coat." A few seconds passed and she bounced down the stairs. "Let's go."

"It should be right next to the chem shop", Mary explained. After a short walk, they arrived at their new home. Mary stuck the key in the keyhole and turned it over. The lock made a satisfying 'click' and the front door opened.

"I can't see  _anything_ ", Nat complained. Mary walked up to a small box on the wall which appeared to be a light switch.

"Let there be light."

The lightbulbs sputtered until they eventually stayed on.

"It's, uh... spacious", Piper said as she looked around the place. Mary went to wrap her arm around her waist.

"Look, I know what you're thinking. 'This place is a dump.' And it is! But that was to be expected", she made clear. "But you know, that gives us all the more freedom to build it exactly the way we want it."

Interrupted by a thud, they noticed Natalie rummaging through some boxes. Mary couldn't help but chuckle.

"Seems someone is excited to help out."

"Well, you guys are gonna have to do the clean-up on your own. I gotta get some writing done", Piper announced. She gave Mary a small peck on the lips, waved to her sister and left.

"Guess it's just the two of us, huh?" Mary snickered and held out her fist. Nat bumped it with her own.

"Let's do this!"

**Author's Note:**

> More fluff :V


End file.
